dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Jubilee 2019
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect iceberries and trade them at the Mirthful Market to receive rewards. Iceberries needed to be collected and traded at the Mirthful Market. Each reward required a certain amount of iceberries to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Jolly Jubilee 2019 Event? JollyJubilee2019LoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen 's objective was to collect iceberries. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part1.png|Tutorial Opening Message JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part2a.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 1 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part2b.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 2 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part2c.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 3 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part2d.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 4 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part2e.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 5 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part3.png|Collecting Iceberries JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part4a.png|Glacial Giftery Part 1 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part4b.png|Glacial Giftery Part 2 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part4c.png|Glacial Giftery Part 3 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part4d.png|Glacial Giftery Part 4 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part5a.png|Fort of Frivolity Part 1 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part5b.png|Fort of Frivolity Part 2 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part5c.png|Fort of Frivolity Part 3: Dragon Drop JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part6a.png|Mirthful Market Part 1 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part6b.png|Mirthful Market Part 2 JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part6c.png|Mirthful Market Part 3: Help Menu JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part6d.png|Mirthful Market Part 4: Help Menu JollyJubilee2019Tutorial-Part7.png|End of Tutorial Message started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Mirthful Market, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Earning Iceberries *Breeding dragons & hatching eggs *Purchasing dragons with Gems *Collecting from habitats (500 iceberries limit per day) *Viewing visions from Tolzar *Competing in the Colosseum & the Arctic Amphitheater *Playing games at the Fort of Frivolity *Collecting daily rewards at the Glacial Giftery *Collecting Hidden Presents in your park *Finding Santa in your park *Completing breeds in the Runic Breeding Caves Max Iceberries *There is no overall daily limit on iceberries. Prize Completion When enough iceberries were collected, they were able to be used at the Mirthful Market for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in whatever order they wished. Hidden Presents When there is a snowy border around the Visitors icon, there are Hidden Presents in the park: *Everyday Sandakloz can be found once and gives 25 on standard days / 50 on double days / 75 on triple days. *On double days, the Purple Presents (2) would reappear after 12 hours within the daily reset cycle. *On triple days, the Purple Presents (3) would reappear after 8 hours within the daily reset cycle. *Sandakloz and the Hidden Presents occasionally gives an evolve item or a random dragon. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part6.png|Part 6 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part7.png|Part 7 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part8.png|Part 8 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part9.png|Part 9 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part10.png|Part 10 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part11.png|Part 11 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part12.png|Part 12 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part13.png|Part 13 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part14.png|Part 14 BFS-JollyJubilee2019-Part15.png|Part 15 Gallery Notes *On December 18, 2019 Update 4.18.0 was available. *The began on December 19, 2019. It was originally scheduled to end on January 15, 2020, but in early January the official FAQ was updated that the event would be extended for two weeks, and ended on January 29, 2020. The in-game help menu was updated later accordingly. **The iceberry collection ran through January 26, 2020, and concluded on January 27 at the daily reset. The Mirthful Market remained open for two additional days and closed on January 29, 2020 daily reset. *On December 21, 2019 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 48 hours. **On December 24, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On December 28, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On December 31, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On January 4, 2020 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On January 11, 2020 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On January 18, 2020 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On January 25, 2020 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. *On December 25, 2019 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect thrice the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **On January 1, 2020 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. *On double and triple days, each gem gift from friends are accompanied by a Wintry Present. Category:Events